Eyes Like the Summer
by grimmyneko
Summary: A girl shows up in the Glade and what's the first thing she does? Run. MinhoXOC, rated T for cursing and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay so MinhoXOC ^_^ reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

I gasped, my eyes shooting open as the ground jolted beneath me. All I could see was pitch black and all I could hear was the grinding of metal on metal as I was lifted upwards.

A slow panic began building up in my chest and I felt like I was drowning by the time it got to my lungs. My breath came in short bursts and my ribs seemed to constrict painfully as I wrapped my arms around myself tightly, attempting to calm down.

Forcing myself to heave deep breaths, I tried to make my eyes become accustomed to the dark, but it wasn't just the absence of light, there wasn't even a hint of light. Not a glow. Nothing. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

Just when I thought I would break down again, the movement screeched to a stop and bright light blinded me from above.

"Hey! What is it?" a boy's voice called.

"A greenie! What'd you expect?!" another, deeper voice came. "Oh...shuck..."

I winced, squinting to let my eyes adjust to the blaring light. "Oh shuck what?" a third voice, that was thick with an accent, questioned.

Finally, I could open my eyes wide enough to see an entire crowd of faces peering down at me. I appeared to be in some sort of metal box.

"Oh shuck, it's a girl." the second voice answered. I saw that it was a large, black boy who was speaking. He then dropped into the box, making it shake. "Here, don't worry. You're safe now."

I stood up shakily, refusing to take his hand and grabbed the grate of the wall for support.

"Can you remember anything?" he asked gently, still holding his hand out.

Shaking my head, I looked up and jumped, grabbing the edge of the ground and lifted myself up with muscles I didn't know I had.

There were a few whistles and some exclamations of, "Shuck!" and "Strong, she is."

I looked around nervously, feeling threatened and trapped by the large crowd of boys. "Oy, back up and give her some room." the accented boy ordered, and to my surprise, they obeyed.

"I'm Alby." the black boy introduced himself once he'd pulled himself out of the box as well. "That's Newt." he pointed to the blonde boy with the accent. "Gally, Frypan, Clint, Ben."

"Can you remember your name?" Newt asked, cocking his head to the side.

I didn't answer. Looking around I could see that there were four enormous stone walls surrounding a large green plot of land that had some forest on the edges and a few huts and gardens.

"Hey." I jumped when Alby placed his hand on my shoulder and instantly smacked his arm away. "Woah, take it easy." he held his hands out in surrender.

A knot of panic was forcing its way up my throat like bile and I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

I could hear boys shouting after me, but I kept sprinting, running faster and faster, looking for a way out of the enclosure.

Quickly, I found one. One of the stone walls had a huge opening in it and I immediately skidded into it and continued rushing away from the boys, from the panic.

I twisted and turned, making split-second decisions and occasionally slipping on the slightly slick stone floor.

Once or twice, I tripped over strings of ivy that had grown off the walls and onto the ground. There were creaks and groans all around, as if the maze was changing even as I sprinted through it.

I looked over my shoulder for a second and ran smack into something solid...and warm.

Minho's P.O.V

I panted softly, running back towards the opening of the maze, disappointed that I hadn't found much. Turning a corner quickly, something small and solid slammed into me, knocking me flat on my back.

Wheezing, I shoved the thing off and stared in shock to find a small girl, gasping for breath and sitting against the wall of the maze.

Her hair was red, wildly curly and looked long enough to touch the small of her back. She seemed thick, solidly built with plenty of muscle. Her skin was tanned and dark freckles were splattered across her smallish nose. She wore a pair of cargo pants and a thin, long-sleeved, white shirt that she'd rolled up to her elbows.

She seemed to finally notice me and let out a small yelp, her shockingly blue eyes flashing with fear.

"What the hell?" was all I could think to say.

She scrambled to her feet and pressed her back to the wall, eyes still wide.

I held out my hands to try and calm her down. "Hey, it's okay. W-where did you come from?"

She pointed in the direction of the Glade and I clenched my teeth tightly. She must be the latest Greenie which made her Newt's responsibility. "C'mon, we've gotta go back. The gates will be closing soon. We don't have much time."

I motioned for her to follow me and she did so...warily. To say I was surprised that she could keep up with me so easily would be the understatement of the century. Not only was her speed a shock, but also the fact that she'd managed to knock me down was incredible.

We'd reached the gate in no time and I jogged through, but turned around to find her refusing to cross over to the Glade.

The other boys seemed furious and were motioning and shouting for her to come quickly, but she shook her head vehemently making her wild curls bounce all over.

She jumped when an ear-splitting roar sounded from behind her and she turned around, frozen in fear. "She's not gonna make it." one of the younger boys muttered and I realized he was right. The doors began crunching, signaling that they were about to close.

In a second, I sprinted back in and grabbed her roughly by the arm, yanking her through the gate and shoving her out where she collapsed on the grass.

I sat in front of her, panting as Alby and Newt started shouting at her. "Are you crazy?! I know you're new here, but you never, NEVER, go into the maze!"

Tears started forming in her bright, blue eyes and her bottom lip quivered, making every boy, myself included, hold his breath and watch her anxiously.

"Uh..." Newt started just as the girl broke down into tears. "Shuck!" he yelped as some others winced and grimaced. "Hey, look, we're sorry for yelling. It's just you-"

"I'm not crying because of you, dumbass. I remembered my name." the girl snapped, standing up and rubbing her forearm over her eyes. "It's Mae."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter because I'm prepared and have no life...reviews, favs and follows are ALWAYS appreciated ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Mae's P.O.V.

After the maze fiasco, I was shown around the Glade by Newt and told the rules. I was given a hammock and food made by Frypan. Alby and Newt scolded me for going into the maze, but said because it had been my first day and I didn't know the rules, they'd let it slide.

Currently, I was sitting on a log in front of an enormous fire while a plethora of teenage boys danced around and ate and drank and laughed and wrestled. Could this get more ridiculous?

"Hey." I looked up at Newt who was holding out a jar of something that looked like piss.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the container from him as he sat beside me, easing down with what seemed to be his good leg. I'd noticed that he favored one leg and could only assume that he had an injury.

He held up his hands in mock surrender and gave a lopsided grin. "Easy tiger, just being friendly."

I took a swig and shut my eyes tightly at the burn that slid down my throat. "Ugh."

A tall boy, Gally I think, stood in front of me with a smirk and his arms crossed. "What's the matter girly? Too strong for ya?"

"No," I spat. "Just tastes how it looks." I stood with a smirk and cocked my hip to the side. "Like piss."

He growled and lurched forward and I instantly put my fists up, but Newt leapt to his feet and held out his hands between us.

Gally sneered at me and put his hands on his hips. "Alright, girl. If you're so tough, let's see how much of that, piss, you can handle."

"No." Newt snapped firmly. "Absolutely-"

"Fine." I straightened myself out and stepped around Newt. "Let's go."

I followed Gally to a table near the large fire and sat across from him. A crowd quickly gathered around us and two jars full of liquid were slammed down in between us.

"Bottoms up, girly." he grinned, grabbing a jar at the same time I grabbed the one closest to me.

I brought the noxious liquid to my lips and screwed my eyes shut tightly, swallowing the horrible drink as quickly as I could. I finished the whole jar in four gulps and slammed it down just a few seconds before Gally.

I coughed lightly and swallowed roughly, my mouth seeming drier than before. The crowd of boys cheered loudly, except for Alby, Newt and Minho who all seemed vaguely pissed off.

My vision seemed slightly blurry and my head felt a little lighter than usual, but I put it aside when the jar was put back in front of me filled back to the top.

Steeling my nerves and stifling a groan, I picked up the jar and tossed back the liquid which seemed to burn even worse this time around.

Once again, I finished a couple seconds before Gally and the crowd hooted and hollered all but the three boys.

"All right, Gally, she's had enough." Newt said firmly, stepping forward.

Gally sent him a sharp glare and immediately retorted, "No! She accepted the challenge. One of us has to give up."

"Mae, please give up." Newt pleaded.

I looked back to Gally who already wore a triumphant smirk, "Yeah, girly, give up."

A murderous glare came across my face and I snatched the full jar up and swallowed it in two gulps, the burn was barely even there by now.

The crowd seemed quieter and my vision blurred intensely now. "You give up, asshole."

He glared and I barely heard laughs go through the crowd. "Alright, one more and then it's time for bed." Alby spoke up.

I steadied the slight tremble in my hand and reached for the jar, bringing it to my mouth, just the smell made me want to vomit. I emptied the jar into my mouth, trying not to let it touch my tongue.

We slammed the jars down at the same time and I gave one last glare to Gally before standing up and attempting to walk away. I stumbled and was instantly grabbed by Newt. "Holy shit, you're heavy."

"Step aside, pretty boy." Minho smirked, swinging me up into his arms and took a couple of steps before I gasped and pressed a hand to my mouth, smacking him until he let me down.

As soon as I hit the ground, I emptied the contents of my stomach onto the grass and coughed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

A hand rubbed my back and Minho chuckled in front of me, crouched down and waiting for me to finish.

"You done yet, greenie?" he laughed, holding out his hand for me to take.

I nodded and took his hand weakly, letting out a raspy yelp as he swung me into his arms yet again.

"Would you knock it off! I'm gonna hurl all over you if you keep doing that!"

"Woah, gross." he laughed, walking towards a rickety house-like shelter.

* * *

The next morning I groaned as I opened my eyes to the bright light shining through some cracks in the wall and practically fell out of the hammock and onto a wooden floor. "What?" my hammock was outside...

"Well, good morning sunshine!" a mockingly cheerful voice came from the doorway and I winced at how loud it was.

I turned to find Minho and furrowed my brow. "Shouldn't you be in the maze?" I croaked, easing myself up off the floor.

He snickered and shook his head, walking over to me and helping me the rest of the way up. "You slept most of the day apparently. I just got back and came to check on you."

"I thought I was Newt's...greenie." the word sounded strange coming from me, like an alien language that I didn't have the accent for.

The Asian boy laughed again and shrugged, "Since I saw you run like you did and drink like you did, I asked for you and Newt gave in."

"Hated me that much huh?" I moaned, grabbing my head and practically falling into Minho's already open arms.

His grin turned to a frown and wrinkled nose. "First things first, greenie, you need a bath. Smell like a pile of klunk."

Klunk, greenie, shuck? Who the hell came up with these words?

Then the embarrassment set in, I was sure I really did smell like whatever klunk was and to be entirely honest...Minho was cute.

He helped me to the baths and checked to make sure no one else was in before letting me go. "I'll be outside, making sure no one goes in till you come out."

"Thanks." I rasped, my head pounding fiercely. The hot water made me feel about ten thousand times better and I found sand in places I wasn't quite expecting.

After I got out, Minho led me around to some places that Newt hadn't. The Map Room was interesting and I was apparently going to spend a lot of time there, though I wasn't really sure what he meant. The Deadheads was eerie and gave me chills and I immediately decided that I never wanted to go there alone.

"So, you think you're ready for tomorrow?" Minho asked as we walked towards Frypan's hut.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, keeping up with his brisk pace easily.

He chuckled and gave me an amused look. "You'll be going out into the maze with me."

"What?" I stopped and stared at him. I had NO interest in going into the maze and facing the Grievers I'd been told about. The gates were terrifying and nobody had ever lasted a night in there, no way in hell.

He turned back to me. "Yeah, I asked Alby and he said it'd be fine as long as you run with me. I saw you, you're fast as hell."

"Well you didn't ask me, and I have no interest in going back out there."

"So what are you gonna do? Farm? Cut open the animals? Clean the glade?" he retorted, clearly becoming angry.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "I was thinking Med Jack. I'd be good at it and I really don't appreciate the tone you're taking with me."

"Med Jack?! They don't do anything! You'd be helping us escape this place if you run with me in the maze!" he was practically shouting now.

"It isn't up to you! I don't want to run with you in the maze and I'm starting to really wish I was still Newt's greenie!" I snapped, storming off towards Frypan's, but by the time I got there, I had no appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

**And another chapter because I've already written like 40 pages for this story, sorry it's super short :/. Anyways! Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Clint came up to me while I sat in my hammock outside and gave a small smile. "I heard you wanted to be a Med Jack."

I nodded. "Well come on then, I could use the help. We'll start training you today."

He and I worked all day, he taught me what all the different ointments were, what we used when someone got...stung by a Griever, how to fix broken bones and sprained joints. All in all, I was doing pretty well and I could tell I would actually enjoy the work.

There was a knock at the door to the hut and Clint went to answer while I put some creams away. "What the hell did you do you shuck?!"

I turned to see Minho clutching a dirty cloth to his arm and saw dark drips coming from it. "Shit." I hissed and started grabbing ointments and bandages.

"Better get a needle and thread too." Clint ordered, shoving Minho down on the "bed" in the middle of the hut.

I brought what we would need and lay it out in front of Clint, but he didn't move. "Clint?" I prodded.

"What? Oh, no, I won't be doing it. You need to practice what you learned today." he smiled, stepping out of the way. "I actually need to get some herbs from the garden, so..." he left the hut hurriedly as I gaped after him.

Taking a deep breath, I turned back to Minho and stared at his arm, refusing to look him in the eye.

Pulling the cloth away, I winced at the deep gash running horizontal across his forearm. I got a clean cloth and water and wiped away the majority of blood and grime before rubbing disinfectant on the cut.

"Ow!" he yelped, jerking away as the bitter smelling liquid dripped into the wound.

"Sorry." I mumbled, smearing numbing gel over the still-bleeding cut. "And sorry for what I said yesterday." I added quietly, pulling out the needle and thread.

I waited a minute for the gel to take effect and then pressed the needle thought the tanned skin of his forearm. "It's okay...and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just assumed you wanted to be a runner. It's a lot to ask of somebody."

Nodding, I continued sewing his skin shut and wiping away the trickles of blood that still seeped through. When I'd finished, I wrapped a clean, white bandage around his arm and started putting the supplies away and cleaning up the blood on the "bed".

As I stood on tiptoes, pushing a few ointments into the cabinet, a warmth came from behind me and I could feel cool breath on the back of my neck.

My face heated up and I closed the cabinet quickly, turning around to face Minho's chest. I coughed nervously and heard him chuckle.

"Why won't you look at me greenie?"

I shrugged.

"You afraid?"

I shook my head.

"You embarrassed?"

I shrugged.

There was a pause and I could almost feel his grin. "You turned on?"

Instantly I shoved him and felt my neck and ears heat up outrageously. He laughed and pulled me against him, lifting my chin up with his finger.

"So you ARE turned on." he smirked.

"No I'm not, shuck-face." I snapped, but that just made him grin wider.

In a second, he grabbed me and tossed me onto the "bed", stepping in between my legs. "So you're saying that if I kissed you right now, you'd try and push me away."

"I'd succeed in pushing you away." I hissed, glaring at him.

He shrugged and smiled, stepping away. "Ah, well. It was worth a shot. See ya around, greenie." as he reached the door, he turned back to look at me. "Maybe I'll hurt myself again sometime."

It took me a few minutes to calm my pounding heart and steady my breathing, but by the time I had, Clint was back. After Minho, there were a few more kids with scrapes and twisted wrists, but nothing serious and Clint told me I could go ahead and get some dinner.

As I walked to Frypan's, the glade seemed more tense than it had the day before, and I soon learned the reason. Gally. He had apparently started a huge fight with Minho and ended up slicing his arm open.

That was when I realized that I hadn't even bothered to ask Minho how he'd gotten the cut. Listening to the boys talk over dinner, I learned that Gally was to spend the next week in the slammer for what he'd done, and they were saying that Alby had been lenient.

"Hey, greenie." Minho grinned down at me, sitting across the table and digging into his food.

Newt sat down beside me and gave a small smile. "How are you?" he asked politely.

"Fine." it came out more curt than I'd intended.

He winced and Minho laughed, "Woah, she's never that harsh when she talks to me."

"Sorry, Newt." I muttered, pushing food around my plate.

"Don't worry about it." he shrugged, flinging a pea at Minho.

I rose from my seat and grabbed my plate, tossing it into a cleaning bin. "Well, I'm tired, so..night."

"Want to sleep in my room?" Minho smirked cheekily at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, stalking off to my hammock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Look at me go -_- reviews, favs, follows, etc. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Two months in the glade and I could understand why the runners went out there. By the end of the first month, I was restless and wanted nothing more than to run out into the maze and find a way out. But there was no way I'd give in to Minho, who asked every day if I'd changed my mind about being a runner.

Don't get me wrong, I love being a Med Jack, but dealing with a bunch of sick kids every day, most of whom were lying anyway, was getting kinda old.

"Hey, sweets." Minho called that evening. Oh yes. Sweets. That was one of my many nicknames from him. He'd stopped calling me greenie, only to start calling me sweets, babe, sugar, doll, etc.

Not that I minded...but it was a little embarrassing. Not only did he flirt constantly, but he was handsy, loud and I'd caught some of the boys actually calling me Minho's girl. Who does that?!

"No, Minho, I don't want to be a runner." I sighed, rolling my eyes and taking a few sips of water, though part of me wanted something stronger. "And I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

I'd found that the easiest way to avoid embarrassment was to just leave before he could make me blush, which wasn't hard to do.

Unfortunately, he'd decided to follow me this time. "I know you're getting restless, Mae. You've got the build and spirit of a runner, you could be the runner we need to get out."

"Well then I guess you're never getting out of here." I called over my shoulder.

He grabbed my arm and spun me to face him. "No. WE'RE never getting out of here. You're a part of this group too. If we die in here, so do you."

I didn't answer. I knew he was right, and that pissed me off more than anything. "One day, Mae. One day. And if you don't like it, you can go back to being a Med Jack."

"Fine, one condition." I crossed my arms.

He grinned. "Anything."

"I run alone."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Alby shook his head, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"My reaction exactly." Minho stared pointedly at me.

I held my head high and frowned at them. "I'm faster than him. He'll slow me down."

Minho laughed. "Um, I'm the fastest runner we've got."

"Not anymore, you're not." I poked him harshly in the chest. "Look, if I'm gonna run, I need to know how to do it alone. I can't be relying on him."

Alby took a step forward and I immediately stepped back, my body tensing up. "Mae," he sighed. "Even our most experienced runners go in pairs. The only one who doesn't, is Minho."

"Well then he doesn't need a partner now." I countered.

Minho shook his head. "Mae. You don't know what the maze is like. I can't-" he stopped himself and coughed lightly. "We can't risk you getting lost in there."

Alby looked at the Asian boy curiously and I smirked. "Fine, but if you fall behind me, I'm not stopping for you to catch up."

The next morning, Minho woke me up before dawn and lead me to the runner's hut. "What size are your feet?"

I looked down at them and slipped off a boot, checking the inside. "Six."

"Well shuck, Mae. We haven't got a size that small." he shook his head. "You'll just have to run in those."

"Whatever, I'll still outrun you." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the hut, towards the maze.

I heard him following close behind me and I sped up. "Okay, that's it!" he grabbed my arm when we were a few meters from the maze. "What's going on? You've barely talked to me since you fixed me up in the Med Jack hut."

"Nothing's going on."

"That's a shuck lie and you know it." he snapped, crossing his tan arms...muscular too...shut up.

Shrugging, I turned to face the maze. It would open any minute now, but the other runners were no where to be found. "Did I do something?"

"No."

"Well, clearly something happened cuz you seem to hate me now."

"Nothing happened."

I heard Minho groan in frustration. "Shuck's sake, Mae! Just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it!"

"You didn't do anything wrong Minho! I'm just tired of being the only girl here! Do you even know what it's like?" I shook my head. "No, of course you don't."

Minho stood in front of me with furrowed brows. "Mae. I need you to tell me honestly, has anyone touched you?"

"What? No! No...it..it's just uncomfortable. I don't like sleeping out there. Constantly being surrounded by guys. Most of them are younger than me, but the older ones look at me like..."

In a second, Minho had me wrapped in a tight hug and I let myself relax against him. "Alright, I'll ask Alby if we can set up a hammock in my room so you're not out there. And as for the other guys, if they so much as look at you wrong, you tell me and I'll beat the klunk out of 'em."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh and he let me go slowly. "I can beat them up myself...and don't think that hug means anything. I'm still not slowing down for you." I smirked.

"Unbelievable." he shook his head with his hands on his hips. He was about to say more when the doors began to grind open. They were so loud that it rattled my brain and I could feel the vibrations going through my legs up to my ribcage.

As soon as they were open enough, I took off running. "Wait! Mae- goddammit!"

I had to admit...running, felt pretty damn good. Sprinting through the maze was the most fun I'd had in ages and making the split-second decisions to turn right or left was exhilarating. I never slowed down and never slipped. The first day I'd clearly been too scared to do anything and had been falling all over myself, but now...now I seemed to be doing everything right.

Dammit...Minho may be right about this. I might be a better runner than Med Jack...

Oh..Minho...I slowed my pace and turned around, expecting to see the tan, Asian boy right behind me and looking angry...but there was no one.

Panic flooded my stomach. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew nothing about the maze and wouldn't even know how to get back or when to start going back before the gates closed.

"Minho?" I called quietly. The Grievers only came out at night, but I wasn't taking any chances. I jogged back a little ways, still panting from my long sprint. I turned a corner that led to a long, long pathway. No one. "Minho!"

My voice echoed slightly and then died. My heart was already beating fast from the run and now it sped up so much I thought it might burst. "Minho!" I was starting to get panicked and my chest constricted tightly.

"MINHO!" I screamed and dropped to the ground, wrapping my arms around my torso. "Oh my god. Oh god, oh god, oh god." I muttered, rocking back and forth.

I was never going to get out of the maze. No one had ever survived the night. Not the most experienced runners, and certainly not me. I never should have run without him. Stupid pride.

Someone had once told me my pride would get me killed...I couldn't remember who..but I remembered the words...I remembered it was a man.

"Okay. It's gonna be okay." I took a few deep breaths and stood up shakily, looking up at the sky...the sun seemed pretty far in the sky..."It's gonna set soon. But that's okay. You're okay, it's gonna be fine."

I pressed my lips together and inhaled through my nose before taking off down the path, twisting right and left whenever it felt right. As I ran, I tried to ignore the sounds the maze made and how low the sun seemed to be getting.

Suddenly, I heard the loud grinding of the doors and gasped, sprinting towards the sound. I pushed myself to go faster, my legs burned and my lungs screamed in protest, along with my chest.

Just as I turned the corner that lead to the doors, an enormous creature sprung up before me and snarled, metal arms with weapons popping out of the slimy, grayish body mass.

I let loose the loudest scream I think I've ever made and scrambled past it, hurling myself towards the steadily closing doors. As I charged past the beast, I felt a sharp pain down my back and yelled out again.

Adrenaline pounded through my veins and I heard blood rushing in my ears as I sped towards the Glade. I turned my body sideways and barely squeezed through as the metal doors ground shut for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one should be longer? Anyhow, reviews, favs and follows are appreciated ^_^ mostly reviews ^_^ please ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

I collapsed onto the grass and gasped for air, covering my mouth as I felt tears leak from my eyes.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, oh god." I panted through gasps of air.

I hadn't even noticed the crowd of boys that stood in front of me until Newt crouched down in front of me and put his hands on either side of my face. "Hey!"

"Newt..." I breathed, looking around to see practically the entire group of boys...even Gally.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly, helping me up.

Minho pushed through the crowd and shoved Newt away, grabbing me by the upper arms and shaking me roughly. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I-"

"I told you to stay with me! And what did you do?! You sprinted off into the depths of the maze and got yourself lost! You could've died! You could've gotten trapped in there for the night! You could've been attacked by a Griever!" he shook me with every exclamation.

The adrenaline was wearing off and I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry I-" I gasped as pain shot down my back and froze.

The anger on Minho's face instantly turned to worry. "What? Mae, what is it?"

"I think the Griever- ah!" I screamed, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Shuck!" Minho cursed. "Did it sting you?" I shook my head vehemently. "Turn around, let me see."

Minho's P.O.V

Mae stumbled to turn around and show me what the Griever did and every boy behind me that could see her gasped and started muttering.

"Oh shuck..Mae." I whispered staring at the enormous gash that went from her left shoulder blade down to the small of her back. "Shuck..it's really deep." blood had already soaked her shirt and was starting to drip onto the ground.

She stumbled again and pitched forward. Newt leapt for her and grabbed her wrist before she could hit the ground. "Take her." he ordered me, but I couldn't make my legs move. "Minho! Hurry up or she could die. Take. Her."

That snapped me out of it. I grabbed her as gently as I could and slung her over my shoulder so I wasn't holding her back and worsening the wound.

"Someone run ahead and tell Clint!" Alby shouted, and jogged to me. "Come on. I'll go with you."

I ran as quickly as I dared to Clint's hut and found that the door was already open and Clint had the "bed" ready with clean sheets and was getting a bunch of ointments and needles from the cabinet.

"Don't lay her down yet." he ordered. "You have to take her shirt off...and I guess her bra." he added after seeing how far the cut went.

I felt my neck heat up and looked nervously at Alby. "Come on, lover boy." he urged. "Clint can't sew her up through her shirt."

Nodding, I propped her up against the "bed" with her back to me and lifted the shirt up, wincing as it stuck to the bloody wound.

After I'd managed to get it off and throw it across the room, I clenched my jaw at the dirty, used-to-be-white bra that had been sliced in half. Part of it was embedded in her back and I didn't know what to do.

"Uh, Clint...her bra...it's stuck in her back." I called over my shoulder.

"What?" he came up behind me and cursed, gently pushing me out of the way. He hissed, pulling the bloodied fabric from her deep gash and stepped out of the way. "Go ahead."

I swallowed roughly and slid the straps off her lightly tanned, freckled shoulders, letting the bra fall to the ground. "Alright, lay her on the bed."

I picked her up carefully and lay her, stomach-first on the "bed".

"Okay, Minho, Alby, you'd better go. It's gonna take a while and I don't think you want to watch." Clint said, collecting several vials and packages and carrying them to Mae.

Alby grabbed my shoulder and I shrugged him off. "No, I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Look, Minho. I can't have you in here hovering over her. I'll call for you as soon as she wakes up, okay?" Clint pushed me gently and Alby took me by the arm, pulling me from the hut.

As we walked away from the hut, I heard Mae scream in pain and I clenched my jaw, glaring at the ground.

* * *

Alby, Newt and Ben all sat with me at dinner outside of Frypan's. I couldn't bring myself to eat anything and just pushed my food around my plate angrily.

"Hey, man, you've gotta eat something." Alby said quietly.

I shook my head. "It's my fault."

"No." Newt cut in instantly. "There's nothing you could've done and you know it. Mae is the most strong-willed person I've ever met. Not only that, but she's proud as a lion." he took a bite of a vegetable. "There's no way she would've let you keep up with her. Even if she'd known what would happen."

"I'm the Keeper of the Runners. I should've been able to keep up with her." my voice rose unintentionally.

Ben spoke up. "Minho, no offense, but I've seen her run and I've seen you run...and you've got nothing on her. You couldn't keep up with her on your best day."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

* * *

Mae's P.O.V.

_"Mae! Come help with dinner!" a woman called me. I looked around the room I was in. Posters and pictures covered the bright, blue walls and a large window let the glowing sunshine in._

_There was a neatly made bed shoved against one wall and the wall adjacent to it was covered, floor-to-ceiling, in books. There was a small window seat with pillows embedded in the wall of books and the entire room felt like...home._

_"Mae! Your mother called you!" a man's voice floated up from below me._

_I walked into the hallway and jogged down the stairs. "Jeez, Mae. What's with you? And what's with the dress?" a young boy with red hair and blue eyes asked from a couch._

_"Chris, her boyfriend is coming for dinner tonight. I'm positive we told you." the woman scolded. I looked at her and held back a gasp. She looked exactly like me. Wild, dark-red hair, bright blue eyes, freckles covering her nose, cheeks and shoulders._

_The only difference was she seemed a bit more plump than me. Where I had muscle, she had curves. That, and she looked older...she must be my mother._

_A man walked into my line of sight, but he looked nothing like me. Brown hair, brown eyes, deeply tanned skin, tall and skinny. "You look lovely." my mother complimented with a smile._

_"She looks weird." the boy interjected._

_"Now that is enough, Chris. And I expect you to be on your best behavior when Mae's boyfriend is here." the man, who must be my father, commanded._

_There was a knock at the door and my mother beamed. "Mae, go answer!"_

_I hurried to where she gestured and opened the dark, wooden door quickly. Warmth burst into the house and I guessed that it was summer. "Minho?"_

_"Uh...yes." he gave a confused smirk. "Am I early?"_

_"Oh, I don't know..I mean, no. No, of course not. Come in." I stepped aside and he walked in. He looked strange. Not the sweaty, grimy boy from the Glade. He looked good, dressed up._

_He leaned forward and gave me a warm kiss on the cheek. "You okay, babe?" he asked worriedly._

_"Yeah. Yes, I'm just a little nervous." and wondering why you're here...my boyfriend is supposed to-oh..._

_He smiled and rubbed my back. "Don't be. It'll be fine, look, I even brought flowers for your mom."_

I woke up with a gasp and leapt up, falling onto the ground and wincing as pain shot through my back. "Ah!"

"Hey! What the hell, Mae. I leave for five minutes and you wake up and cause trouble." Clint scolded from the doorway.

I groaned and stood up, wavering and grabbing onto the bed. "Sorry...what-what happened?"

"Griever slashed you pretty good." he shook his head and pushed me back onto the bed. I looked down to find my entire chest and torso wrapped in bandages. "Minho's been going crazy."

"Sorry..." I suddenly felt sick. And...hot, really, really hot. "Hey, Clint..I don't-I don't feel so good."

His head snapped up instantly and he ordered me to lay on my stomach. I felt him cut the bandages off and curse quietly.

"What is it?" I mumbled, feeling tired.

He rubbed my shoulder and sighed. "Not good, Mae. Not good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this one's short, sorry. But at least it's cute :D sorta...reviews, favs and follows please. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Minho's P.O.V.

"Minho! Come here! Now!" Alby shouted and waved me over. I'd just gotten out of the maze and really wasn't in the mood. All I wanted to do was check on Mae and get some dinner and go to bed.

I jogged over to him anyway. "What's-" he held up his hand to cut me off.

"It's Mae."

* * *

"Infected?" Newt asked. "Didn't you disinfect it?"

Clint glared at him, obviously offended. "I'm not a shucking idiot. Of course I disinfected it, but it wasn't strong enough."

I bit my nail and watched as Mae twitched in her sleep, moaning in pain. Sweat dripped down her forehead and her cheeks were red with fever. "What do you suggest we do?" Alby asked.

"When does the next shipment come?" Clint looked up from Mae and put down the wet cloth he'd been using.

"Couple of days."

He bit his lip. "We need to ask for strong medicine. Explain what happened and maybe we'll get what she needs."

"Can she make it?" Newt asked worriedly.

Clint shrugged. "I'll see what I can do, but if we don't get that medicine...chances are, she'll die."

My heart dropped into my stomach and I suddenly felt cold. She might die? No, she'd probably die.

"Well then we'd better get that medicine." Alby nodded, walking from the hut.

* * *

I lay awake for hours that night. She'd been in the med hut for over a week and she'd been unconscious the entire time except when she woke up to tell Clint that she felt sick.

Infected. How could this happen? I knew how it happened. I'd let her run off on her own. I'd pushed her every day to run in the Maze, and look at what happened. Idiot.

_"Minho."_

_"Hm?" I asked. Mae and I were sitting on a couch, watching something on T.V._

_She shifted so her head rested on my shoulder and I lay my head on hers. "Are you scared?"_

_"What of?" I mumbled absentmindedly. All I could currently think of was how amazing she smelled. Like honeysuckle and lavender._

_She pulled herself closer like it made her feel safer and I wrapped my arms around her torso. "Of the disease they said is going around."_

_"Oh..come on, Mae. They said it's all the way across the country." I smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Nothing's gonna happen."_

_She looked up at me with her big blue eyes...they looked just like the sky during summer._

_"Well, I'm scared." she frowned._

_I grinned, stretching out on the couch and pulling her down so her body lay flat against mine and she rested her head on my chest. "Don't be. I'll protect you."_

_"What are you gonna do," she snorted. "Punch the disease in the face?"_

_I poked her side, making her squirm and giggle. "Maybe I will."_

_"What a loser." she grinned, lifting herself up with her arms and leaning forward to kiss me on the nose._

_"Loser?" I scoffed. "I just offered to punch a disease in the face to keep you safe." she laughed and I smiled. It sounded like bells. "And you know what?"_

_She propped herself up with her chin on my chest and watched me with a smile. "What?"_

_"I think I deserve more than a kiss on the nose." I grinned._

_She put on a thoughtful face and pursed her lips. "Hm...maybe-"_

_I cut her off, pulling her close and pressing my lips against hers. It was something simple that I knew every couple did...but I could do it all day. Feeling her soft, warm lips against mine was the best feeling in the world._

_I flipped her underneath me and grinned, leaning down to kiss her again and bite her bottom lip gently. She giggled and squirmed, gripping my arms tightly._

_Pressing kisses down her neck, I paused at the crook and bit down softly, reveling in the sound of her quiet moan. That was my second favorite thing. The noises I made her unwillingly make. It made me feel accomplished in a way, I was making her make those sounds. Me and only me._

_And I loved it._

_And her._

I snapped awake and nearly toppled out of my hammock. That wasn't just a dream. It felt too real...it felt like a memory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter because people already reviewed ^_^ thank you! Keep on readin and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day that the new shipment would arrive. I'd chosen not to go out in the Maze. Clint had managed to keep Mae alive and I'd never been so grateful to anyone in my life.

I paced in front of the box nervously and kicked at the ground. Alby, Newt and Gally were all there as well. Along with several other boys who'd apparently grown attached to her.

About half way through the day, the alarm sounded and we all tensed, waiting for the box to come up.

"Open it." Alby nodded to me. I pulled the grates open and hopped down into the box, searching through the wooden crates and ignoring the new kid.

"Clint said the other medicines came in silver cases. It'll be metal." Newt called down.

I shook my head angrily. "No, there's nothing like that-" I paused, noticing a glint from the corner of my eye.

I bent down to find a clear, glass box with a single vial and syringe inside. "I've got it!" I shouted, carefully pushing the box up before climbing out myself.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Gally snapped. "Get it to Clint!"

I took off running, keeping the box clutched tightly in my hands. No way would I trust anyone else with Mae's medicine.

"Clint! I got it. I got the medicine." I gasped, bursting into the hut and startling the boy.

"Good." he spoke gravely. "She wouldn't have lasted another night."

Mae's P.O.V.

I woke up with bleary eyes and a dry mouth...and a really warm hand. Propping myself up with one elbow, I looked down to see Minho holding my hand, asleep on the edge of the bed.

A small smile wormed its way onto my face and I shook him gently, ignoring the slight pain in my back.

"What?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Minho, wake up." I shook him again and his head snapped up.

A grin spread across his face and he dropped my hand, pulling me into a hug. "Mae. You're awake. Thank god." he whispered, holding me carefully.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked when he pulled away.

He shrugged. "Couple of weeks. Got a new Greenie. His name's Chuck. Good kid, but he keeps playing pranks on everyone and they're getting a bit tense."

I smiled and he took my hand again, pressing his forehead against it. "Look, it's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you to be a runner." he mumbled. "I'm sorry. This never would have happened if-"

"If I hadn't run off without you." I cut him off. "Minho, it isn't your fault and I don't ever want you to think that. Okay?"

He refused to look up and kept his head pressed to my hand. "Minho. Look at me and say okay."

"Okay." he sighed, meeting my blue eyes with his brown. "But there's something else I need to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I...um...I had a dream about you." my heart pounded fiercely in my chest. My dream was real. I'd actually had it. "But I think it was actually a memory...I don't..."

"Me too." I said quickly. "I had one too. I saw my house and my family and my boyfriend."

He looked taken aback. "Oh...well then I guess my dream wasn't a memory..."

"What? Why not?"

His cheeks reddened. "Well...we were, uh...comfortable..on a couch. Possibly kissing...definitely kissing."

"Oh." I grinned.

He frowned, dropping my hand. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because that sort of goes along with my dream. Was the couch red?"

He raised a thick, black eyebrow. "Yes?"

My grin got wider. "Take a guess who my boyfriend was."

"Shuck..." his eyes widened. "No way..it wasn't me, was it?"

"Hey I was as surprised as you." I laughed.

We smiled and then he coughed lightly. "So...where exactly does that leave us?"

"The same as we were."

"When?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

He paused, and then grinned. "Well, not to be a teenage boy about it, but I think I'd prefer the way we were in our memory dreams."

* * *

Minho had been right, that Chuck kid was a serious trouble maker. Luckily not in the same way I was, but still, he was difficult to handle and it seemed like he only listened to Alby and myself.

And Gally, but that was mostly out of fear.

"Mae!" I heard the yell from a few meters behind me as I was walking back to the Med hut.

I turned around and smiled as Minho came running from the Maze. "Hey."

He grinned as he got closer and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me in for a kiss. There were a few wolf-whistles and exclamations of, "Get a room!" and, "Ugh, that's disgusting!" from passing boys, but everyone had basically gotten used to our...thing...

"We get a new Greenie?" he asked as we walked together to the Med hut.

I nodded. "Yep. Reminds me of me. He ran first thing. Didn't make it very far. From what I saw, he tripped and face-planted, but he might be a runner."

Minho scoffed and nodded. "Yeah, right."

"He's fast, Min." I countered, stepping into the hut to find a couple of boys waiting for attention.

Minho stepped to the side and I walked forward. "What's happened to you?" I asked the first one, Philip I think.

He held out his arm to show a small cut on his wrist. I lifted a disapproving brow and went to get disinfectant and a bandage. "There ya go, all fixed."

"Thanks, Mae." he smiled sheepishly, scurrying out of the hut.

"Chuck? Is something wrong?" I asked the chubby, curly haired boy. He seemed nervous.

He shrugged, shifting back and forth on his feet. "The new Greenie tried to go out in the Maze and Gally shoved him pretty hard. Then he sorta freaked out and yelled."

"Looks like you and the new kid have more in common than you thought." Minho grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Short one, sorry ^_^ reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on Minho's lap, watching the fights while he and his runner buddies talked. Gally beat everyone and I decided then that I wanted to defeat him someday.

Looking over, I saw Newt pointing at the group of runners and I smirked and waved sarcastically at him and the Greenie. "Knock it off." Minho grinned, pinching my side.

"Hmph." standing up and slipping out of Minho's reach, I walked over to Newt and the Greenie. "Hey boys."

"Hey Mae." Newt smiled as I sat down beside them. "This," he gestured to me. "Is our only girl. And you can probably guess which lucky bastard got her."

I grinned and shook my head. "Hm, no. I picked him, he didn't get lucky."

Newt raised his hands in surrender and chuckled, turning back to the Greenie. "Listen, the truth is runners are the only ones who really know what's out there. They're the strongest and the fastest of us all and it's a good thing too because if they don't make it back before those doors close, they're stuck out there for the night."

My spine suddenly ached and I winced. Newt noticed and rubbed my back lightly. "And no one's ever survived a night in the maze."

The Greenie squinted, watching Newt as he took a swig from him jar. "What happens?"

"Well we call them Grievers. Of course no one's ever seen one and lived to tell about it, but they're out there."

"Ahem." I cleared my throat indignantly.

"Oh, sorry, Mae has seen one and lived...but she's never told about it." he looked down right after he finished speaking and only looked back up to take another swig.

The Greenie looked at me with wide eyes and parted lips. "Why?"

I smiled and let out a short burst of air through my nose, taking Newt's jar and drinking a large gulp. "Let's just say that what it did to me makes me never want to go back in that Maze, or remember what the shuck thing looked like."

"What did it do to you?"

I sighed turning my back to them. "Newt, will you do the honors?" after a reluctant moment, I felt him lift my shirt high enough to show the entire scar.

"Shit." the Greenie breathed.

Smirking, I turned back around. "Shit is right."

"Right. Well, that's enough questions for tonight. Come on, you're supposed to be the guest of honor." the boy tried to protest, but Newt was already standing up. "No, no come on. Let me show you around."

I sighed and wandered back over to Minho and the runners, sitting beside him and resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm tired." I murmured.

He nodded and stood up, offering me his hand. As we began walking back to our shared room, we heard Gally challenge the new boy and I groaned loudly.

Usually when Gally challenged a newcomer, I ended up having to stay awake and patch them up. Clint was normally passed out drunk.

"Gally, please not tonight." I called to him.

He looked over and shrugged. "What? Just a fight. No big deal."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against Minho, watching as the boy was tossed all over the ring. "What do you wanna be called? Shank."

He threw him again. "I've decided. I'm gonna call you shank."

The boy gained some ground after that, but was quickly thrown to the ground and hit his head. When he got up he shouted, "Thomas! Thomas, my name is Thomas!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and I couldn't help but smile at the dopey look of happiness on the boy's face.

Just as I was about to tell Minho it was time for bed, a blood-curdling screech rang through the air.

I gasped and clung tightly to Minho who grabbed me instantly. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for a few seconds. A few boys rubbed my shoulders or patted my back gently when they noticed, but most just fell silent.

"What the hell was that?" Thomas asked, shocked.

I turned to face him and gave a weak smile. "Griever."

"Don't worry," Gally cut in, looking at me carefully as though he was actually speaking to me. "You're safe here with us. Nothing gets through those walls."

Alby spoke up, "Alright guys, let's tuck in for the night. Come on, good night." he clapped.

* * *

"Be careful." I called over my shoulder, walking back to the Med hut.

Minho grinned with open arms. "I should be telling you that, you get into more trouble in the Glade than I ever could out there."

"Slim it, shank." I yelled back with a smile.

Just as I got to the door, I heard screams from the woods. "HELP!" my head snapped in the direction of the cries.

"HELP ME!" Thomas? "HEY! HELP!"

I sprinted over just in time to see Newt smack Ben with the shaft of a gardening tool. "Alright, lift his shirt. Lift his shirt." Alby ordered.

I turned my head, not wanting to see what I already knew would be there. He'd been stung.

"Alright, Tom. Let's see that pretty face of yours." I nodded my head towards the Med hut.

"No, I'm- I'm fine.." he tried to brush it off.

I turned back to face him and crossed my arms, cocking my hip to the side. "Med hut. Now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Longer chapter :) we're nearing the end of book one friends! Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated. Always. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

As I cleaned up Thomas' cuts and bruises and bloody nose, he asked some questions. "What are they gonna do to him?"

"Something that I refuse to watch." I answered simply, rubbing some blood off his nose.

"They're not gonna kill him are they?"

I paused, putting down the cloth. "In a way, I suppose they are."

"But what-"

"Listen, Thomas, attacking a fellow Glader like that, big mistake. Being stung? Even bigger mistake. Unfortunately Ben wasn't an important enough Glader to waste the antidote on. Not to mention he was too far gone to really help." I sighed, putting some bottles away. "If you want to know what they're gonna do to him, you'd better go out there and watch."

* * *

Clint let me have the day off, so I was hanging around with Thomas, Chuck and Newt as the latter tried to hack down a tree.

I lay on my stomach on the grass and played with a long weed as Newt explained some things to Thomas. Eventually he got up and helped with the tree.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. "Storm's coming." Newt helped me up and we hurried for cover.

* * *

"They should be back by now." Thomas turned to face Newt and myself under our shelter. "What happens if they don't make it?"

Newt didn't remove his eyes from the Maze. "They're gonna make it."

Thomas waited a moment before walking over to us. "What happens if they don't?"

Newt looked at me and squeezed my hand. "They're gonna make it."

The rain finally let up and I was the first one to sprint to the entrance even though it made my back ache horribly. We waited. And waited.

And waited.

And then the doors started to close. I felt my throat start to constrict and my heart pounded heavily. "There!"

Minho..."Something's wrong." Newt shook his head.

"Come on Minho, you can do it!" Chuck shouted.

"Minho you have to leave him!" Gally screamed.

Suddenly, Thomas leapt forward into the closing doors. Newt swiped at him, but missed just barely. "Thomas, no!" Chuck shouted.

And then the doors closed.

"Great. Now we've lost three." one boy said from behind me and I immediately turned around and nailed him in the nose.

"Shut your shuck face." I snapped, dropping down in front of the doors and getting comfortable. "They're gonna make it."

After about an hour, the last boy left and the sun had set. I stayed. I refused to move.

Chuck came by with some food, saying Newt told him to bring it. "Bring it back." I said softly. "I'm not hungry."

A few hours later when the stars had come out, Newt sat down beside me. "They're gonna make it."

He nodded. "I know."

I heard every roar, every scream of the Grievers and I didn't even flinch. It was as if ice had settled over my entire body and made me incapable of any movement.

Or feelings. I felt empty. Blank.

I saw the first rays of the sun break from behind the walls and for the first time in a long time, I prayed.

The others started to come up from behind me. Chuck was the first and then Newt, who helped me up, as usual.

The doors creaked and groaned and shuddered open to show nothing. They weren't there. They weren't waiting.

"I told you Chuck. They aren't coming back." Newt said sadly and gave me a apologetic look.

Chuck looked around in disbelief at the people who were leaving, but he stood strongly beside me and waited until we saw something.

"No way." a boy said, coming closer to us.

Chuck squinted and then screamed, "YEAH!"

It was like an enormous weight had been lifted from my chest and I breathed in gasps of relief. I almost laughed, hugging Chuck with one arm.

Thomas and Minho limped closer, carrying and unconscious Alby between them. As soon as they crossed into the Glade, Alby was taken and lay down in front of them.

"You saw a Griever?" Chuck asked.

Thomas nodded, crouching down. "Yeah, yeah I saw one."

"He didn't just see it, he killed it." Minho said, out of breath.

The boys stood shell-shocked until I stepped forward, and then everyone moved out of the way, even Thomas and Gally.

3rd Person P.O.V.

The crowd of boys parted like the red sea when the tiny, red-headed girl stepped up angrily.

Tears brimmed in her bright blue eyes and everyone held their breath to see what she would do, except Minho, who grimaced and seemed to brace himself for impact.

"How close were you?"

He gulped. "Kinda close."

She nodded, a tear dripping from her eye. "I told you to be fucking careful." her lower lip trembled and her fist shook with anger.

"I know, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry." he winced as more tears dripped from her eyes.

In two seconds she had cleared the space between them and a loud slap rang out in the nearly silent Glade. "Ow." Minho whispered, holding his cheek.

Each boy had winced at the sound and flinched when the fiery girl turned around. "Take him to the Med hut." she snapped, pointing at Alby.

They all scattered except for Newt and Thomas who grabbed Alby and ran.

Mae's P.O.V.

Tears still dripped from my eyes as every boy ran from the area and I took in a shuddering breath. "Mae," Minho started softly from behind me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was Minho?!" I sniffled.

He turned me around and held me at arms length. "Probably about how worried I was when I heard you scream in the Maze and barely make it out alive."

My lip trembled again and I nodded. "Yeah, probably about that worried."

"I'm so sorry, Mae." he whispered, pulling me against him tightly.

"I didn't move from here all night." I mumbled as we sank to the ground and sat in each others arms. "I don't know why. Not like I expected you to climb over the wall in the middle of the night."

He let out a weak laugh and held me tighter in his lap. "You know something, Mae?"

"What?" I whispered, against his neck.

He flinched and I could practically feel his grin. "Firstly, that really tickled. And second, I really, really love you."

I pulled away and stared at him in shock. "You what?"

"I love you. You know it's like...when you put someone else's needs before your-"

I grinned and shook my head. "No, I know what love is, idiot. I was just a little surprised."

"Did you think I didn't love you?" he asked incredulously. "I waited by your bedside all night when Clint gave you the medicine for the infection."

"Well I did just slap you." I bit my lip, reaching up to inspect his still red cheek.

He smiled and took my hand in his. "Yeah, but you feel bad about it." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay and I expect you to make it up to me tonight, but ya know. Love."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Here's another chapter, reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated ^_^ mostly reviews...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, get the syringe." Clint ordered as he held a thrashing Alby in place as best he could. "Fill it with the anti-venom and then inject him."

I steadied my shaking hands and grasped the bottle of brightly colored anti-venom, sticking the needle in the top and pulling gently on the handle.

"Okay, now be careful. He's fighting." Clint warned as I stepped close, flicking the syringe to get rid of any bubbles. "There ya go, nice and easy." he coached as I slid the syringe into Alby's arm as gently as I could.

"Great job, Mae." he smiled. "Now get that clear bottle I lay out and a new syringe." I nodded and threw away the used needle before filling up the new one with the clear liquid.

Clint grabbed onto Alby tighter and pressed his knees onto Alby's legs to keep him from kicking. "Other arm." he commanded, struggling with the strong boy.

Almost instantly after I gave him the second shot, he stilled and seemed to fall into a more peaceful sleep. "You did a great job, Mae."

"I wouldn't have known what to do if you weren't here." I shrugged.

He shook his head with a light chuckle, releasing Alby. "Don't be modest, we both know you'd have done just fine...which is why I want to suggest to the other Keepers that you be the Keeper of the Med Jacks."

"What? Clint, no. I couldn't."

"Mae, you're better than me now. You take care of more of the boys. Shuck, there've been times when I'm working and boys will ask for you instead." he smiled sweetly. "I want you to be the Keeper. God knows it'll make my life easier."

I smirked and crossed my arms. "And what about my life? I need time to myself ya know."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You mean you need time with Minho."

"Eh."

We met eyes and burst out laughing, before Clint stopped and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm gonna head over to the Gathering and suggest it, okay?"

I heaved a deep sigh and shrugged. "Alright...I'll watch him." I nodded over at Alby.

"Good that. Be careful." I agreed and waved as he left the hut.

As I cleaned up the syringes and empty medicine bottles, the alarm blared loudly and I glanced over at Alby nervously before running outside to see what happened.

The boys were crowding around the box and I barely saw Newt jump in. "What in the world..." I muttered.

I looked over my shoulder and sighed, choosing to stay with Alby in case anything happened. Not that I'd actually know what to do if something DID happen, but it was better safe than sorry...should I have a weapon?

There was no way I'd be able to restrain him by myself if he woke up and that worried me. Maybe I should get someone to help me watch him...just as I was about to do so, the door opened with one of the boys carrying a body. He was quickly followed by Clint who started shouting orders at him.

He lay the body down on the second "bed" in the room and Clint waved me over. "What the hell." I whispered and Clint nodded.

"That's what everyone's wondering." he then smiled and clapped me gently on the shoulder. "But hey, at least you're not alone anymore."

I lifted an eyebrow and watched the girl. "Too bad she's...in a coma?"

"Yeah, it seems like it." he agreed. "Also, I'm sorry, but I didn't get a chance to ask if you could be the Keeper."

Rolling my eyes, I checked the girl's pulse. "Clint, I don't want to be Keeper. Would you stop?"

"Better just let her do what she wants." a voice called from behind us.

Clint turned and grinned. "Yeah, you would know wouldn't you, Minho?"

He snorted and I heard him come closer. "Yes, yes I would." he stopped next to me but wasn't facing the girl. "How's he doing?"

I turned to look at Alby who was still sleeping quietly. "So far he's okay. He hasn't made a sound since we knocked him out and gave him the antidote."

"Good that." he sighed softly and rubbed my back. "Hey, Clint, you need Mae, or can she have the rest of the day off?"

"Minho," I smacked his chest lightly. "You can't just ask things like that. Especially not when there are two-"

Clint cut me off, "Two unconscious patients? Go on, Mae. Spend some time with lover boy." he scoffed and I found myself rolling my eyes again.

* * *

I was laying on my stomach in one of the towers and Minho sat beside me in silence. I started humming a tune I remembered hearing at some time...it felt like so long ago. It felt like it had been an eternity since I'd heard the song, yet I still remembered.

"What is that?" Minho asked quietly as he toyed with a loose piece of splintering wood.

"I don't know. Song I heard once." I shrugged, rubbing my thumb nail into a plank beneath me.

Yelling made me look up and out at the Glade. "What?" I spotted two boys arguing and shoving each other.

Minho shook his head with a noise of disapproval as Newt ran over and pushed them apart, yelling and pointing in the direction of the pit.

I sighed and rested my head on my arms, watching the boys mill about. I tensed when I felt Minho's hand slide my shirt up and run his fingers across my scar.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled, tiredly.

He traced the length of my scar up and down. "Just exploring."

I let out a short bark of a laugh and turned my head so I could see him. "Exploring what exactly?"

"Well firstly, the swamps," he laughed.

I snorted and lifted my leg up to kick him lightly. "You're not exactly one to talk about sweat, Min."

He chuckled softly and paused as a breeze blew by, making a few of my curls flutter into my face. "Second, your freckles. They go all the way down your back. Did you know?"

"No," I snorted. "Haven't really had the opportunity to check out my back lately." smiling, I urged him on. "What else?"

His fingers brushed my scar again and I shivered. "The valley of your spine."

"What else?"

"The hills of your scar."

"What else?"

He lay down beside me and grinned, brushing my hair out of my face. "The fire of your hair."

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "You can do better."

He laughed and thought for a moment, watching me. "Your eyes...they're like the summer."

"Like summer?" I cocked my head to the side.

He nodded, all joking gone from his face. "They're all beauty and truth. They're the same color as the sky, bright blue, flawless. They remind me of freedom and innocence."

I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away from him. "Hey! Minho!"

We peered over the edge of the tower and saw Thomas and a few other boys. "C'mon! It's time to go!" he waved Minho down.

"Time to go where?" I turned to look at him.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...there's a dead Griever out there..and we wanna take a look at it."

"What." I stared as he got up and walked to the stairs. I immediately followed him and jogged down, keeping up easily despite my back.

He stopped at the bottom in front of the group. "Look, we finally have a Griever and maybe we can figure out how to get out of here with it."

"What are you gonna do, try to revive it and see if it's had a change of heart? Great idea Minho, maybe it'll lead you to an exit." I snapped, crossing my arms angrily.

He clenched his jaw and put his hands on his hips. "I don't understand you! A few seconds ago you were happy and now you're pissed at me."

"A few seconds ago you weren't about to go and dissect a Griever!"

"Yes I was, you just didn't know about it!" he realized his mistake as soon as he'd said it.

The other boys realized it too and a couple of them winced or ooh'd. "And let me ask you, were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes!" he snapped. "Probably!" he sighed in defeat. "Hopefully not."

"Oh that's it Mr. Poetry, I'm going too." he opened his mouth to protest, but I was already jogging towards the doors.

He caught up quickly, "Mae-"

"And don't talk to me either!" I growled, speeding up and running beside Thomas instead.

As soon as we entered the Maze, I fell silent and wouldn't look anywhere but ahead. Thomas and I remained at the same pace and found the Griever quickly. I panted softly, staying beside Thomas as we peered at the crushed beast.

Only a few legs and gooey bits were hanging out from between two walls and one of the boys coughed, "Okay, that's disgusting."

Thomas leaned forward. "There's something in there." I cocked my head to the side and tried to find what he saw.

"You mean besides a Griever pancake?" Frypan scoffed and I held back a smile.

Minho exchanged looks with us and then stepped forward, "Woah, woah, woah, woah, what are you doing?" the blonde boy asked.

He looked back at us and then reached forward, into the crevice. He began to pull and one of the arms moved with a loud hiss.

"Minho!" I screamed, grabbing him as he jumped back from it.

He held my waist tightly as Frypan said accusingly, "I thought you said it was dead!"

The blonde boy offered, "Was it reflex?"

Another boy stared at him and snapped, "You hope."

"Okay, come on, let's try and pull it out." Thomas nodded, clapping me on the back and urging me toward the thing's leg.

He and I bent down with Frypan and the blonde boy and grabbed onto the metal appendage. "Alright, ready? On three. One. Two." he paused. "Three."

We all groaned and pulled on the thing, I used my entire weight and then, with an almost suction-cup noise, it popped free, sending us sprawling to the ground.

The group clambered up and Minho walked forward again, reaching into the slime and guts and lifted up what looked like an organ with something metal inside.

He looked up at us and then reached inside, pulling out a long metal tube with a disgusting shlicking noise. "Ugh." was the general sound made.

Minho flicked some slime from his hand and Thomas asked the question we were all wondering, "What the hell is that?"

"Okay, whatever it is, can we take it back to the Glade cuz I don't wanna meet this guys friends." Frypan said, looking around nervously.

I nodded, "He's right. It's getting late...and no, you don't want to meet his friends." and with that, I started running back to the Glade, followed closely by the rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just realized that all these chapters are super short...sorry! Most of my stories have longer ones, oops. Anyways, don't own Maze Runner, only my OC. ****_Reviews_****, favs and follows are ALWAYS appreciated ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

We ran straight to the Gathering hut and handed the metallic thing to Newt. "We found this, it was inside a Griever." Thomas explained.

Newt ran his thumb over it, "These are the same letters we get on our supplies."

"Right, whoever put us here obviously made the Grievers." Thomas waved his hand at the thing. "This is the first real clue, the first anything you've found in three years right?"

Minho nodded, "Right."

"Newt, we've gotta go back out there. Who knows where this might lead us." Thomas sounded...almost excited.

I spoke up in annoyance, "I know exactly where it will lead you. To your death."

Thomas swallowed roughly and Gally nodded, standing beside me.

"Well, I'm volunteering. I'm willing to go out there, even knowing that." Thomas groaned.

Newt pursed his lips and looked at Thomas before turning to see what Gally thought.

Gally glared at Thomas and then stared at Newt, "Y-you do see what he's trying to do right? First he breaks our rules and then he tries to get us to abandon them completely. The rules are the only thing that held us together, why now are we questioning that? If Alby was here you know he'd agree with me."

Newt looked down thoughtfully as Gally continued, "This shank," he pointed to Thomas. "He needs to be punished."

Newt handed the metal tube back to Minho and finally spoke, "You're right, Thomas broke the rules. One night in the pit, no food."

"Oh, come on Newt." Gally groaned. "One night in the pit, you think that's gonna stop him from going into the Maze?"

Newt shook his head, "No! And we can't just have non-runners running into the Maze whenever they feel like it. So let's just make this official, starting from tomorrow, you're a runner."

"Wow," Gally shook his head in disbelief and stormed from the hut.

"Thanks." Thomas nodded at Newt, who shook his head.

"Not just Thomas." he sighed, looking down and then back up at me. "Mae, I'm sorry, but we need you out there."

I immediately shook my head along with Minho. "No, no, absolutely not. I refuse to go out there."

"Look, I know that what happened was traumatic for you, but Mae, you're our best runner." he shrugged. "This is non-negotiable."

I felt myself tearing up, not just from fear, but frustration. "Why exactly don't I get a say in this? I mean, I can barely even run with my scar. It hurts just from walking."

"Mae, I said non-negotiable." Newt said firmly.

"And I'm saying no. Thomas is a perfectly good runner." I countered angrily.

He took a step forward and literally put his foot down. "All of the runners quit, Mae. It'll only be them out in the Maze. Do you want them to be alone?"

"Of course I don't want them to be alone, but asking me to go out there with my back would be like asking you to go out there with your leg."

Minho tried to speak and I shut him up with a glare. "Do you think I wouldn't go out there with my leg? If Alby were here, I would be out there helping them."

"Well I'm not you!" I shouted.

"MAE YOU'RE GOING OUT THERE AND THAT'S THAT." Newt roared.

I stood shocked for a moment, before steeling myself and glaring fiercely at him. "Fine. But if any of us die out there, it's on you." I snapped before stomping from the hut.

I didn't know where to go, but I knew I had to be alone. And I only knew one place where that would happen. The Deadheads.

Jogging through the woods was nice in a way. The silence helped clear my head and almost dissipated my anger, but not quite. Once I got to the graves, I sat cross-legged in front of the headstone for Ben even though his body was somewhere in the Maze.

Newt was right, I had to go out there, but I didn't want to. I was scared. I couldn't handle something like that. And I knew for a fact that my pride wouldn't let me run with either Minho or Thomas.

I felt bad for yelling at Newt, but felt even worse that he'd screamed at me. I'd never seen him get so angry and I didn't like that I'd been on the receiving end.

"Mae!" I heard someone calling from behind. "Mae, I know you're out here!"

I stayed silent. Maybe they'd go away. "Mae! There you are." someone sat beside me and I turned to find Gally.

"What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at the usually angry boy who seemed shockingly calm.

He shrugged, picking up a stick and toying with it. "I heard the news. I'm sorry you have to go back in."

"Yeah, me too." I mumbled, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my head on them.

"I tried to get Newt to reconsider. So did Minho." he shook his head. "He wouldn't budge."

I breathed in deeply and let out the breath loudly. "I'm not surprised."

After a minute, Gally spoke again. "Look, I know that you're stubborn, but please, please don't run alone tomorrow."

I snorted and shook my head. "Oh, Gally, you know I'll never run with someone."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, don't know what I expected." I grinned and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, hey." he laughed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Woah, what happened to your head?" I asked, noticing the large bruise on his forehead.

He winced and touched it lightly, "Oh yeah, Thomas' lady friend woke up and ran into the tower and started throwing rocks at us."

I let out a loud laugh and grinned. "Good for her. I like her already."

"We'd better head back, sun's going down." Gally groaned getting up and offering me his hand.

We started walking through the woods back to open land when he asked, "Why Minho?"

"What do you mean?"

He scoffed. "You know what I mean."

I shrugged. "I dunno...he's got a pretty face I guess."

"Well that's a shuck reason."

"What do you want me to say, Gally? That he charmed me day and night relentlessly? Well, congratulations, cuz he did that too. He saved me the first day and took care of me after I got piss drunk because of you."

Gally shook his head and shrugged. "Alright. Sorry I asked." he sighed as we reached the Glade. "Good luck tomorrow. And Mae, please be careful."

I nodded and waved as he ran off to god knows where.

* * *

The next morning I jogged across the Glade and waited silently beside Minho and Thomas. "Mae, please run with us." Thomas pleaded.

"Don't bother." Minho shook his head. "But do give us a minute." he nodded and walked a few feet away.

"Min, don't-" I started.

"Hey, shh. I'm not gonna say anything about it." he smiled, putting his hands on my waist. "I just need you to promise me that you'll be careful out there."

I nodded. "I'll be careful. You too."

"I promise to be careful." he smiled, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"See you soon." I nodded as the doors started to open.

He leaned in for a quick kiss and nodded before we both took off running. "I love you!" I heard him shout as we turned different ways.

"I know!" I grinned, running and ignoring the pain of my back.

"Can you believe her?!" He groaned to Thomas and I smiled until I could no longer hear them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Here's another chapter ^_^ I don't own Maze Runner. Reviews, favs and follows are always appreciated! Enjoy**

* * *

As I ran, I couldn't help but feel like something was off. Not only could I hear the maze shifting, but it seemed like I could hear yells as well. That made no sense, unless Thomas and Minho were right behind me.

I risked a quick glance over my shoulder and confirmed that they weren't there. But what I did see, made me screech to a halt.

The path I'd just taken, was blocked off. It was like it had sealed right behind me, trapping me the further into the Maze I went.

"Shit...shit, shit, shit." I walked back and pressed my palms against the wall. I pounded my fists against them and yelled, "Let me out! You fucking cheaters! Let me out!"

"Now, now, Mae. Let's not use such vulgar language." I spun around to find a ratty looking man wearing an all-white suit.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped, tensing.

He smiled and stayed where he was. The air around him seemed to shimmer slightly in the sunlight. "That will all be explained in due time. For now, you'll need to come with me."

"Like hell." I growled.

"Oh, my dear girl. We were worried you might react this way." he sighed and clicked a button on some kind of remote. A video of Minho and Thomas popped up seemingly in mid-air. "And if you don't come with me, we'll be forced to hurt your dear friend." the camera zoomed in on Minho.

"No!" I jumped forward. "No, please don't. I'll come with you."

He smiled. "Good girl. Right this way."

3rd Person P.O.V.

As Minho and Thomas sprinted back to the Glade, Mae stepped through what seemed like simply air and disappeared.

"What the hell was going on out there?" Newt asked when the two boys jogged into the Glade, panting and sweaty.

Thomas and Minho kept walking and the former explained, "We found something, a passage, we think it could be a way out."

"It's true, we opened a door. Something I've never seen before. I think it must be where the Grievers go during the day." Minho confirmed as the entire group of boys kept walking across the Glade.

Chuck jogged to keep up. "Wait, woah, woah, woah, are you saying you found the Grievers' home? And you want us to go in?"

"Their way in could be our way out, Chuck." Thomas smiled at the boy.

"Or," Gally yelled from the back of the group. "It could be a dozen Grievers on the other side. The truth is, Thomas doesn't know what he's done, as usual!"

At that, Thomas spun around angrily and snapped, "Yeah, well at least I did something, Gally! I mean what've you done, huh? Aside from hide behind these walls all the time!"

"Let me tell you something Greenie, you've been here three days. I've been here three years." Gally snarled, the two boys getting in each others faces.

"Yeah you've been here three years and you're still here, Gally! Alright so what does that tell you, maybe you should start doing things a little differently."

"Hey!" Teresa broke in. "It's Alby! He's awake."

Gally then looked around and his eyes got wide. "Hey! Where the hell is Mae?!"

Minho spun around, along with Thomas and Newt. "I thought she already got back." Minho snapped, looking around wildly for her.

"Nope." Gally shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "But, hey, glad to know you shucking shanks noticed she isn't here. Can't wait to tell her how much you all care." the boy growled before stomping off.

Minho then turned on Newt. "I told you not to make her go out there. She could be lost. Or hurt." he paused and composed himself. "Or dead, like she said might happen to us."

Thomas stepped in between them and held his hands up, "Hey, woah, it's only halfway through the day. We don't know that anything has happened to her. She's probably still running."

"You and you." Newt pointed to two boys. "Go stand watch at the doors and tell us as soon as she gets back."

"You mean if she gets back." Chuck whispered, looking is if he was going to cry.

Mae's P.O.V.

"Wake up, Mae." a woman's voice soothed. "Come on, Mae, it's time to wake up."

I winced at the bright, white lights and squinted until I could open my eyes the whole way. "There we go." the woman had light brown hair tied back into a loose bun, pale skin and green eyes. "How do you feel?"

Sitting up, I expected the usual pain in my back, but felt nothing. "What.." I reached behind me and touched the skin of my back to find it smooth. "What happened?" I looked around the sterile room. "Where am I?" Minho! "Where are my friends?!"

"Shhh, calm down, Mae." she smiled. "All we did was fix you up. I'm afraid I can't tell you where you are, and as for your friends...well, you'll see them soon."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"To which answer are you referring?" she asked politely, ignoring my hatefulness towards her.

I stood from the bed and stumbled, steadying myself with the wall. "Why did you fix me?"

"You, my sweet girl, are one of the biggest variables we have." she waited patiently for me to gain my balance.

"What do you mean, variable?"

She sighed, crossing over to another, clean, bed and sat down. "Well, you may remember Minho being your...significant other. We remember that too, which is why we sent you into the Glade."

"You're saying you sent me in there to be with Minho. Just out of the kindness of your hearts." I sneered.

She chuckled softly. "Of course not, silly girl. We sent you to be a distraction." she rose and gestured for me to follow her. "Firstly, you went in and caused serious disruption amongst the Gladers."

We walked down several hallways and into a different room with lockers and showers. "Second, the boys became attached to you. Each of them in their own way, cared greatly for you." she pointed to one of the showers.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the hot water. "Lastly, we ripped you away from them. They, of course, think you're dead."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. "Not to worry, they'll soon realize that you are very much alive. I must say, we were all a bit worried they wouldn't make it out."

"Out of where?" I asked, turning off the water.

"Out of the Maze." she smiled, handing me a pile of clothes and a towel. "They only made it out a few minutes ago."

I dried my body and slid on the pair of tight, dark jeans, bra and thin, long-sleeved shirt. "Minho was refusing to leave without you. Sweet, isn't it?"

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked as she handed me a pair of socks and mid-calf-length boots.

"Do with you?" she laughed. "You make it sound like we're going to kill you."

I frowned at the woman. "Yeah, why on earth would I think that you want to kill me?"

She shrugged, "Alright, I understand your uncertainty." she sat down on a bench across from me. "But I assure you, we're going to send you to be with your friends in just a few hours."

"And what will you be doing with me until then?" I questioned.

The woman rose from the bench and gestured for me to follow once again. "Well, I'm sure you could've guessed that we can't have you telling your friends where you've been or what we did. And I'm sorry to say we'll have to wipe your memory of this ever happening."

"How much of my memory do you plan on wiping?" I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

She turned to face me and cocked her head to the side with a smile, "Just what's happened since you woke up in our facility. You'll remember your friends, I promise."

"And then I'll see them again?" I asked.

The woman nodded and we kept walking. "Now, you're going to remember what happened in the Maze, when you were brought here, but it goes without saying that if you tell your friends...mm...bad things will happen."

"How will I remember not to tell them?" I replied sassily.

She pursed her lips as we stopped in front of a door. "Don't be snarky, it's unbecoming, and trust me, you'll know not to say a word."


End file.
